degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Becky Baker/@comment-4797810-20120615000719/@comment-3575890-20120615060955
I’m getting really fed up with people thinking they condescend to TELL me why I like or do not like a ship/character, as if they have a greater understanding of that than I myself do. I don’t know a whole lot about Becky, that may be true. But you don't either. You don't even know what you're defending here. I think I’ve seen enough to establish an opinion and so far, I don’t like her. Judging on what is currently being presented to me, I think she is a haughty, pretentious, stuck up, intolerant snob. Am I claiming this to be fact? No, because I don't know for certain, but that is how she comes off to me and I think it's in-part justified. Let's piece together what we do know about Becky: she has an issue with Eli's pro-LGBT play -- that which chances are run deeper than just a clash of creative difference; She has a homophobic twin brother, who she is likely to possess a natural affinity of mental synchronicity with. She also seems to exhibit this holier-than-thou mentality, as we’ve seen in her patronizing of Eli using religion as a tool. That's enough for me to gather from. Now, if it turns out the reality doesn’t match up with my initial impression of Becky, I’ll change my mind. People are known to do that. But so far, there are only bits and pieces to take from. In that respect, going on what has actually been presented to me thus far --'' I don’t like her.' ''Burn me at the stake. Crucify me. Stone me. Whatever. She rubs me the wrong way, and so does your injection of baseless conjecture regarding EClare fans. I really shouldn’t even have to justify myself here, but I can assure you that my reasons for disliking Becky have nothing ''to do with EClare. So thank you so much for perpetuating a tired, overused stigma against us EClare fans, as if this generalization that all of us are overzealous, rabid Munro/Eli fangirls isn't implemented enough already. Allow me to reiterate myself for the bajillionth time regarding my OTP – my shipping preferences do not influence my opinion of characters. The characters themselves do. To insinuate otherwise with EClare fans, is an enormous disservice to them all. '“We haven't met her yet so don't judge her before you see her it won't get you anywhere.” '''– I’m sorry, but this statement is so hypocritical I can’t even begin to wrap my mind around your contention here. You decide you like Becky going on that she’s pretty and seems outgoing, but that’s rather vague, don’t you think? Let me ask you this. How is it any less presumptuous of you to like a character on the pretense of her looks and an educated guess regarding one singular personality trait said character may or may not even possess, than of me deciding I dislike her in event of her snobby demeanor from the promos? It’s a double-edged sword, my dear. If you can like a character that you have limited knowledge of, I can dislike a character I have limited knowledge of. You are JUST as well basing early judgment here. The only difference between you and I on that is front, is that you like what you see. I don’t. So yeah. Sorry to pop in here and reopen a can of worms, but the OP post leaves much to be desired. Please don't categorize people again.